Oral Stage
by harukohaha
Summary: An explosion in the girls' locker room leads to all hell breaking loose. At least, for Shinji, that is. I believe this is what is called a crack fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01  
12.18.2007

* * *

"What happened to Asuka!?" Ikari Shinji, still in his plugsuit, burst into the anteroom asking hoarsely. Misato-san had told him about the explosion in the girls' locker room during his synch test and he had run all the way from the Eva cages completely worried.

"She's okay, Shinji, calm down! She's not badly hurt. Just a few scratches and bruises and a major um..." Misato trailed off.

"A major what?" Shinji asked sharply. He knew that after all this was over, Misato was going to tease him mercilessly about his anxiety for the redhead. He'd bribe her later not to tell Asuka, a month's supply of beer should do the trick, but right now he didn't care. He needed to know she was fine! "Bruises and a what, Misato?"

"A major concussion. But she's alright, still unconscious, but Ritsuko said she's going to come around soo- "

Misato was cut off by a scream. A long and shrill scream courtesy of Asuka's very good lungs. It sounded as if the redhead was being tortured. She and Shinji hurried to Asuka's hospital room, Misato suddenly stopping short at the door so that Shinji ran into her. The sight she beheld made her jaw come unhinged.

Asuka was backed up in the farthest corner of the room, body half crouched and both hands held in front of her in a defensive pose. Her face was screwed up in a ferocious snarl. Quickly, Misato scanned the room for danger but there was only Ritsuko and a female orderly around.

"What happened?" She could feel Shinji behind her trying to look over her shoulder.

"Nothing, she just woke up, saw us and started screaming. Asuka!" Dr. Akagi turned to face the redhead, "What's wrong?" and started walking towards her.

Asuka's face promptly lost all expression and a cold look entered her eyes. She took one step back, curled both hands around a floor lamp and tensed, resuming her defensive stance.

"Ritsuko, I don't think you should get any closer," Misato remarked worriedly. "Asuka, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you." She moved slowly into the room and took out her radio; she needed to call for a trank gun. She had seen that cold look on Asuka's face before and knew that Asuka was feeling threatened. She realized that the present situation could easily evolve into something deadly.

"Misato-san, what are you doing? You're gonna use a tranquilizer gun on Asuka?"

"Something's wrong, Shinji, and we need to sedate her before somebody gets hurt. Stay outside!"

"But... won't Asuka..." Shinji pushed past Misato into the room, "hate it more if we... h-hey!" Misato, Ritsuko, and the female orderly watched in horror as the bristling redhead gave a quick yell and made a sudden beeline for Shinji, lamp held out threateningly.

Shinji stood rooted to the floor, eyes getting wider and wider as Asuka rushed towards him showing no signs of stopping. "This is it," he thought, eyeing the pointed ornamental tip of the lamp, "I'm gonna be skewered! Death by shish kebob at the hands of a deranged redhead! How pathetic!"

It was over in a flash and Shinji was surprised to find himself still standing, eyes tightly closed. He felt around his abdomen for something wet, warm and gushing and was relieved to find none. "Asuka stopped! Yeah, of course she'd never kill me, right? Right? What happened?" He gave a small sigh and cracked open an eyelid.

The room looked the same as it did a few seconds ago except that this time all three women in the room had identical looks of disbelief on their faces. For some reason it irritated the hell out of Shinji.

"What?!" he snapped, "Surprised I'm still alive?" They nodded their heads up and down, vigorously. He scowled, wondering why he was feeling so provoked. He looked around and realized he couldn't see Asuka. "Where is she?"

In perfect unison (Shinji half-suspected they had rehearsed it), the three women slowly pointed behind him. Yes, he could sense it now. Someone was standing right behind him! He felt a cold chill run down his exposed back. She was standing so close he could feel her warm breath blowing in his ear.

She was probably looking for a place to stick a knife, er - or a lamp. Eeek! He was going to die!

He almost jumped at the loud clatter behind him but still couldn't get himself to look behind. "It's coming!" Shinji braced himself, waiting for Asuka to strike. "I hope she makes it quick! Wait for it... wait... wait..._Wait a darn minute_!"

There was silence in the room while the three women watched to see how Shinji would react.

Wait! Blowing?

He shot the three a questioning look but they merely shrugged.

Asuka... was _blowing _in his ear?

Shinji was raking up enough courage to turn around when Asuka put her hands on his neck. And bit him.

"Ow! Let go of my ear!" It was just a gentle nip on the lobe so it didn't really hurt. Still, Shinji thought Asuka had no business giving him goose bumps in front of an interested audience. He quickly turned around to face the redhead fully prepared to face her mocking expression. "Asuka! Stop teas..." And instead he found her smiling gently up at him.

"Hooray, Shinji-kun! I didn't know you and Asuka had a relationship." Misato quipped, all smiles, now that the situation had been defused.

"We don't. Asuka..." Shinji looked at Asuka who was hugging his waist placidly. He wasn't sure what to say.

Ritsuko attempted another approach on the redhead but stopped when Asuka's eyes narrowed and turned chilly again. She had Misato try to approach too but only got the same results.

"It seems, Shinji-kun, that Asuka will let only you near her." Misato summed up dryly. "It seems she's not herself yet."

"That has got to be the worst understatement I've ever heard and _you _are enjoying this too much!" Shinji accused the woman. Then he turned to Ritsuko, "What's happening?"

"I would assume she hit her head harder than we thought. We should do some tests. I intended to but I didn't foresee that she'd be this erm... uncooperative."

"Translated it means you knew she'd give you a hard time but not like this, eh?" Misato was grinning ear to ear. "Shinji-kun, we have no choice."

Shinij groaned, "I've heard that from you two before. You're going to suggest something I can't refuse right?"

"Of course you can refuse. Although it seems you're the best one to do it." Ristuko replied.

Shinji glanced at Asuka. She hadn't said a single word or made a single sound since that mad yell earlier. She had his right hand and was studying it seriously.

"Shinji-kun," Misato looked gleefully at Asuka, then at Shinji, then at Asuka again, "You've got to baby-sit!"

* * *

A/N: This has probably been done before but, what the hey, it's fun and I felt like doing it! So enjoy! And if you find it in your heart to leave a little review, that would be nice, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02  
12.19.2007

* * *

Shinji wasn't sure why, but no matter how much sleep he got in a hospital room, for him it just wasn't an ideal place to rest. Maybe it was the antiseptic smell; or maybe the too large and too impersonal room; or maybe it was the people, practically strangers, coming in and out at all times of the day.

Whatever the reason, sleeping in a hospital bed for a week hadn't done much for Shinji's body. And to add insult to injury, sleeping in a hospital bed for a week _with Asuka _wasn't doing much for his mind. By the end of the one-week period Dr. Akagi had set for observing the Second Child, Shinji was about ready to pull out all his hair.

There was just one bright spot in the otherwise lousy situation he found himself in, Shinji thought dryly as he did up the last of the buttons on the coat in his hands. And that was Asuka being much less of a bitch than she usually was.

The boy finished twitching the collar into place and finally raised his gaze to the face above it. He found himself looking into laughing blue eyes. Ah, damn. But this isn't right either, he mused ruefully.

Much as he got a kick out of seeing Asuka this way: quiet (he hadn't heard a word out of her for a week), giggly and all _nice..._ it didn't feel right. It was like being with a stranger. Asuka minus the nasty mouth was a beautiful and sexy stranger!

"You understand how weird this is, don't you?" Shinji quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. He had gotten into the habit of having one-sided conversations with her. "This is the most I've talked in my entire life and I still don't have anything really worthwhile to say."

Shinji put both hands on the redhead's shoulders and shook her gently. With a questioning tilt of her head, Asuka looked up and searched his face.

"Asuka, Dr. Akagi says it takes at least a month for these things to resolve but I don't think I can take a whole month of you all smiley and not talking!" Shinji's voice rose a small bit causing Asuka to look puzzled.

"Sometimes I want to hit you on the head again, you know, maybe get you to come back. But Dr. Akagi says I should protect your head for at least three months 'cause if you get hit again you could get permanent brain damage," Shinji shuddered.

"See, Asuka," he frowned earnestly down at the girl, hands still on her shoulders, "I like you being close, who wouldn't, but it's also driving me nuts! I'm not used to the sound of my voice. I'm used to yours. Won't you say something please?" he pleaded uselessly.

How dumb, Shinji shook his head, she wasn't going to say anything just because he asked. He sighed and tried to smile reassuringly at Asuka who always got a troubled look when he whined.

Then unexpectedly, Asuka did something Shinji was unprepared for. She cupped his face lightly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was neither chaste nor passionate, but rather sweet and tender, and meant to be comforting. And it made Shinji groan.

"Ah, the perks. I guess I should stop complaining and remember the perks." He smiled at Asuka and she smiled brilliantly back still caressing his face. "You're not making this easy, you know." He could feel a week's worth of self-denial and frustration start to overcome him. "But then, when did you ever? Ah, hell..." And Shinji gathered up Asuka in his arms and kissed her with all the pent up emotion of the last several days.

He felt Asuka's mouth open under him and he put one hand behind her head so he could explore more deeply.

"Ikari Shinji!" A voice that brooked no refusal issued from the door.

Asuka immediately stiffened and turned around. But this time instead of hiding behind Shinji or pressing herself to his side, she took a stance directly in front of him, blocking him from the two women at the door.

"Control yourself, Shinji! Asuka is not herself." Dr. Akagi chided him from afar. "We are trusting you to take care of a defenseless girl, not to take advantage!"

"I'm sorry," Shinji hung his head miserably.

"You know, Ritsuko, you're not completely right. Look at Asuka," Misato studied the redhead. She was glaring at the two of them and looked ready for action. "I think she's defending Shinji."

Shinji looked nonplussed. Dr. Akagi pursed her lips and asked tightly, "What are you trying to say?"

"I've been thinking. Other than the fact that she isn't speaking, doesn't have a clue who she is, and is most obviously attracted to our little Shinji, she's acting entirely like the Asuka we know."

"Misato," Dr. Akagi sighed, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard this whole week."

"Really? More ridiculous than what you heard yesterday?"

"What did I hear yesterday?"

"That rumor that I'm completely off beer."

"For Kaji?"

"Yeah."

"Ah... no."

"Right. So look at her, Ritsuko. Hardheaded and belligerent. Does she look defenseless to you?"

"Um... will you two get out, please. I can feel her getting angry. Dr. Akagi, I promise to behave. Please, I want to finish dressing her and just go home. Misato-san, we can't take the car, I think it's too enclosed. I booked the shuttle, just us and the driver, so Asuka won't feel threatened." Shinji tapped Asuka's shoulder and grinned at her when she looked. Sure enough she responded to him and relaxed. "Okay, enough of this, sit down and I'll help you with your boots." Asuka shot the two women a warning look before allowing Shinji to guide her to a chair and push her down on it.

"Hmm, how long have you been considering it, Major?" Dr. Akagi was rubbing her chin and watching the two Children.

"Since the first day," she smiled impishly at Shinji, "Shinji-kun, I'll be bunking in the apartment next door because I don't want Asuka killing me off while I sleep. I'll bring you a present tomorrow, okay? See you then. Bye-bye! Take good care of her, you hear?"

Then she turned to the doctor and pretended to whisper, "If anybody's the victim here, I'd say it's Shinji. He just has the worst luck."

Shinji shook his head in disgust when Misato snickered, and looked pained when Dr. Akagi answered seriously. "Major, sometimes you surprise me. You may have a point."

"Oh, shut up, you two. I can still hear you," Shinji interrupted rudely.

The two women smiled. "Shin-chan! Is that any way to talk to your guardian?"

"Oooh, bite me," he snapped crossly.

Then Dr. Akagi said sternly, "But Shinji, I mean it. You shouldn't take advantage of Asuka."

"I know! I know! I won't do it again..." Shinji trailed off helplessly when Asuka, both feet now clad in boots, reached out to smooth the scowl on his forehead, both women's eyebrows shot up and they heard Shinji finish in a whisper, "...too often... Arggghhh!"

"See, I told you. Victim."

"I understand."

"I hate you both."

* * *

A/N: Thank y'all for the very nice reviews! Thank you, too, to those who faved this and put it on alert. It helps with my muse. Really.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03  
12.27.2007

* * *

It was a case of musical futons. For the third time that night, Ikari Shinji woke up to the sound of regular breathing. Not his.

He let out a quiet laugh that turned into a groan because once again, Asuka was deeply asleep beside him. Only this time, she had thrown a leg and an arm over him making sure that he could not escape.

I give up, Shinji thought happily. Her bed, his bed, the couch, the futon; he had tried hard enough to avoid her but with no success. Shinji studied Asuka's face in the dark, trying to see how he would feel if the entire situation was genuine and not just the necessary result of some freak accident.

If this were real, Shinji imagined Asuka would say something like, _"Don't be stupid, Shinji, make up your mind. Are you happy or not? A pervert like you should be enjoying himself." _

Unaccountably, Shinji found himself laughing and crying at the same time and the Asuka in his mind's eye threw back her hair and pointed an accusing finger. _"Baka! Why are you crying? Hey, hey, don't insult me, you idiot. You're lying in bed with me and you're crying. Stop being a baby!"_

"I'm sorry," Shinji whispered, hiding his face with his free arm. "I can't help it. I don't know why I'm crying! I'll stop, ok?"

But try as he might, he couldn't stop. Shinji's mind was a jumbled mess of "why's" and "'what if's" and he couldn't find the strength to sort through them. Damn, damn, damn. _Why_ was he crying?

Eventually, little tremors started to shake his body. He tried to control his trembling, lest he should wake the girl beside him, but it was too late.

Asuka pulled Shinji's arm from his face and he blinked owlishly in the face of her glare. "Um... hi?" Then he hiccupped and chuckled wetly. "Jeez, Asuka, don't look at me like that. I'm sorry I woke you. See? I'll stop." Asuka continued to look grumpily at him and Shinji gave a hopeful gasp. "Asuka, you're mad at me! Are you back? Asuka? No you're not, huh?" And Shinji let loose in a fit of uncontrollable giggling.

Shinji felt the redhead's arm and leg leave him and he was both sad and relieved. But then she was back and before he knew it she had pulled his head down to her bosom and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, God, I've died and gone to heaven." Shinji sniffled loudly into Asuka's chest and tried to calm himself. He could hear her steady heartbeat. Was this how babies felt inside their mother's womb?

It took a bit of time but Shinji eventually straightened up and left the redhead's hold. She was still looking a bit crabby but she pulled him down to the futon and continued snuggling.

"Asuka?" There was no answer but he wasn't really expecting one. "I don't know you very well at all, huh?" She grunted and put up one hand to close his eyes. Shinji smiled, pulled the sheets up over the two of them, and then tried to get some sleep.

x

x

x

The next day dawned bright and cheery and Shinji awoke to find his charge coming out of the bathroom with her hair wet.

"Eyy...!" Shinji yelped, "Asuka, the windows are open!"

Asuka only looked at him with a questioning tilt of her head, which Shinji had gotten used to receiving whenever she didn't understand why he was getting worked up, so Shinji simply grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room.

It had been a shock the first time she had done this at the hospital. And at first all he could do was hyperventilate and ogle. He got used to it really quickly though and, on the second day, after a male nurse almost walked in on her naked, had taken to scolding the redhead about it.

He threw a sheet over the girl and helped her dress under it, then he arranged his features in what he hoped was a suitably angry expression, "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me when you want a bath so I can at least get a towel for you!?"

But the redhead wasn't listening and was back to giggling, dressing was always a game, so in the end Shinji just gave up and sighed. He pulled off the sheet, pushed Asuka out the door and in front of the television set. "Sit and watch awhile, okay?" He handed her the remote. Then he hurried away muttering to himself, "Excuse me while I go look for my jaw, I think I dropped it somewhere near the bathroom door.

"Toilet. Shower. Cold. Yeah. Sounds good."

Shinji used the bathroom quickly; back at the hospital, he had found out the hard way that Asuka had a tendency to check up on him when he tarried in it for too long. He shivered, remembering the first time when she had almost broken down the door.

Afterwards, the two ate breakfast and then spent the rest of the morning playing several rounds of a fighting game they'd never tried before. It was almost lunchtime when their guardian walked in looking fresh and well rested, and announced in an excessively cheery voice, "Children, I'm home!"

Shinji looked up and said hi. Asuka looked up, glared, scooted closer to Shinji, and then went back to her game; she was almost through with the big bosses. At her reaction, Misato looked thrilled; the redhead wasn't making any move to attack her!

Misato continued to observe Asuka, and after several minutes when it was obvious that the girl wasn't going to do anything more lethal than shoot angry killing glances at her, she approached Shinji. Cautiously. "Shinji-kun," she said in the same irrepressibly happy tone she greeted them with, "I have a present for you!"

Shinji, looking surprised, accepted the small nondescript box Misato handed to him. A present? She was serious about that? Why on earth was she giving him one now? Nonetheless, he gave his guardian a small bow of thanks, peeked in the box, and gave a small scandalized eeep.

Inside were a dozen differently colored packets and, to the boy's consternation, Asuka promptly leaned over his arm and took one.

"A-asuka... d-don't..." Shinji whispered, face aflame, but Asuka was already ripping open the small green pack.

A minty scent wafted to their noses as the redhead unrolled the stretchy thing she found inside and curiously examined it. It didn't look very interesting and after about a minute or so she put it in Shinji's hand. Then she stood up, stuck out her tongue at Misato and went to the kitchen.

"She's not getting knives, is she?" Misato asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. She's been a lot calmer since we got here. But if she does bring out a knife and starts chasing you don't expect me to help." Shinji answered sulkily, cheeks still red.

"Oh, did I offend poor Shin-chan? You should be happy I brought you these. I don't expect you to use them. They're just here for..." the Major searched for the right word, "insurance."

Shinji was still pouting and trying to ignore his guardian's teasing, when suddenly Asuka was back. She grabbed the box from Shinji and then quickly disappeared back into the kitchen. For several minutes nothing could be heard from inside except shrieks and giggles.

"What could she be doing to laugh like that?" Misato asked, a slightly awed expression on her face, "Shinji, go see!" Misato poked Shinji on the shoulder urgently.

He answered with a sour look. "Do you really want to know?"

x

Katsuragi Misato's visit to the two Children was a twofold mission. First, to give one Ikari Shinji his 'present' and hopefully make him blush; mission accomplished admirably. Second, to see how Asuka would react to the rest of her 'friends.'

So when she saw how much calmer the redhead was that day, she took advantage of the girl's preoccupation in whatever it was she was doing in the kitchen, and made several calls.

It took an hour before the first two arrived and by that time, the Major had expired in a corner chair, laughing at the pained look on the Third Child's face. Asuka had come out of the kitchen and when Rei and Hikari walked in, was already romping around the room with her new toys.

Hikari gave Shinji a sympathetic look when she saw what Asuka was playing with. Rei simply caught one of Asuka's toys and lobbed it back at the redhead.

"Balloons," Rei turned impassively to face the fast approaching Second Child (Misato and Shinji tensed but couldn't see any angry signs in the girl) and let out a soft oomph as she and Hikari almost got tackled in a bear hug.

Then Asuka pulled both of them into the room. Hikari sat down beside Shinji but Rei remained standing, catching the makeshift balloons Asuka threw at her and sending them sailing back at the delighted redhead.

Shinji couldn't believe it. Now both Asuka _and_ Rei were playing with his 'present.' Asuka alone was highly disconcerting, why did Rei have to join in?

The blush on his cheeks didn't feel like it was going away any time soon. In fact, he thought it had spread to his ears, he could feel them tingling. And to make matters worse, he now had two amused witnesses to his very acute discomfort. And although Hikari was being sympathetic, Misato-san looked pleased enough for two!

"This is your fault!" Shinji stood up and pointed an irritated finger at his guardian. True, it would have been more effective if he wasn't so red but for dignity's sake (his and the whole situation in general) he had to try to stop the other two pilots.

He turned to them and said in what he hoped was a steady voice, "Asuka, Ayanami, could you give me those and cut it ou –" he stopped when the two sent a torrent of balloons raining on his face.

Then he heard Rei's voice, and all Shinji could do after that was hide his hot face in his hands and shake his head in silent desperation.

Rei was holding a balloon in one hand and was looking at it intently, "Pilot Soryu, have you tried using... water?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. The holidays are always so hectic. To those who reviewed, faved or alerted, thank you mucho mucho! And even those who simply read it and sent the hits to a happily high number, thanks too! I hope everyone's enjoying so far. I'm not sure how this fic will turn out 'cause even though I know where I want this to go, I'm still writing it basically 'cause it's fun. XP Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04  
02.07.2008

* * *

No respect. Toji and Kensuke pushed dripping hair out of their eyes and glared daggers at a smirking redhead.

The taller of the two sodden boys growled at Shinji, eyes nailed to Asuka as she rolled up her sleeves then flexed her biceps at them, "That's it! You didn't really forget anything didja? But it doesn't matter cause I'm gonna...!"

"Shinji!" Toji's rant was interrupted by Kensuke's shriek, "Do you have any idea how fucking expensive these are?" He shook a popped 'water balloon' under Shinji's nose.

It was a late and wet afternoon in the Katsuragi residence and so far the Major's latest pet project was well underway. That is to say, chaos reigned supreme in her household and all of her questions were just about to be answered.

It started when Shinji's friends walked in. Asuka, who had then been hefting two water-filled balloons, testing their weight with her hands, sighted them exchanging greetings with Shinji at the door. Like a blossom to sun, her face immediately brightened and in true Asuka fashion acquired that cunning look that said, "Chaance..." Before anybody knew it, two water balloons were speeding gracefully through the air sailing with pinpoint accuracy toward their targets.

There was a splash. A moment of silence. Then a mad scramble to stop Asuka from going after two angry boys.

"Hikari, Ayanami, help! She's going to clobber them!"

Misato smiled benignly at the mayhem, absently tapping a finger on her chin. "Ara... so Asuka still hates their guts." The said redhead was struggling, held in place by Rei and Shinji and being talked to soothingly by Hikari. Misato turned her attention to the boys, "You two, inside and stop distracting her!" She waved them in and then winked at the man standing just inside her door. "Will Kaji get the same treatment, I wonder."

Asuka stopped struggling when she noticed her former guardian.

"You're in fine form today Misato." Ryoji Kaji tore his eyes from the Major and gave the redhead a warm disarming smile. "Hello, Asuka."

Shinji sighed, releasing the girl and shooting an irritated glance at Kaji. He wasn't sure how the redhead would react to the man but he definitely did not want to see it. "Kaji-san," he nodded acknowledgment, then turned and headed for Toji and Kensuke.

She'd probably jump him worse than she did me, Shinji figured glumly, walking towards his friends who were standing near the kitchen wringing out their shirts. "I'm sorry. Asuka's too fast; I didn't even see her throw. You want to change into dry clothes?" He stopped at their guarded expressions, "What's the matter? They're clean, I did my laundry yesterda -"

Shinji felt a cold wind go whoosh on his left side. Startled, he blinked. And found both his friends down on the floor, a grinning redhead seated cross-legged between them. It looked like she was gloating.

Propping themselves on their elbows , both boys tried hurriedly to get up, "Dammit Soryu! You'll pay..." And promptly got smacked back down by a push.

"Shinji... man, she's_ giggling_." Toji stared at the girl from his place on the damp floor. "Yechh!"

Asuka leaned up close first to Toji then to Kensuke, innocently giving each in turn an ample view of her chest. Then she stuck out her tongue and tweaked their noses.

"Shinji..." Kensuke inhaled deeply and declared starry-eyed, "I'm in lurvvv!"

"Uh-huh," was all Shinji could say, drolly watching his friends try again and again to get up, only to get pushed back down by Asuka. "Well, good luck to both of you cause I think she found a new game. She's not going to get tired of this for a while. But what happened to Kaji-san?"

"Ignored." Kaji answered from beside Misato. He shot her a rueful glance after Shinji turned away, "Completely ignored."

"Feminine pique?" Misato asked deviously, watching Shinji and Hikari trying to convince the redhead to let the two boys up.

"Nah," Kaji answered easily, "She has eyes only for him, eh?"

"For now." A troubled look fleetingly crossed Misato's face. "However, we need our pilot back."

With a snap of rubber, Asuka was lured away by Rei, and the Major decided it was time to step in and take control.

"Thank you, Rei. Keep her in the kitchen for as long as you can. Hup hup, children! Fun's over. Time to clean up!" She was met with a chorus of groans.

x

x

x

The days of fun and games with Nerv-issued prophylactics passed and, to Shinji's (temporary) relief, Asuka's interests moved on to more mundane things. For several nights, television (and Shinji) occupied most of her attention.

"Don't take it off." The object of the redhead's unwavering regard caught both her hands and looked her meaningfully in the eye. "I mean it, Asuka. I know it constricts the head and doesn't feel comfortable but it's for protection."

The girl squirmed and once again tried to remove the offending thing, but the boy remained firm and shook his head. "Don't take it off!" At his forceful tone, she finally relented, but not without a last sulky pout at him.

"That's not going to work this time because this is important so stop being so damn stubborn and mule-headed!"

"Ikari-kun," the soft voice of Rei interrupted them, "May we begin?"

"Yeah, yeah... begin, why don't ya?" Shinji replied testily, "Misato-san, are you sure you both know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry, Shinji," it was Dr. Akagi who answered smoothly, "I'm sure Asuka won't take any lasting damage."

"Besides, she has a helmet," the Major interjected.

It was seven o'clock on a warm, Sunday morning and Misato, the three pilots, and Hikari had all gotten together early on orders from Dr. Akagi. The huge gym they were in was just a few blocks from the school and was currently empty, save for their group. An abundant amount of sunlight was streaming in from the gym's high windows, bathing the two girls standing center-floor in a sea of floating dust motes.

"You may begin, Rei," Dr. Akagi nodded to the pair.

"Thank you." The First Child bowed to Asuka. "Pilot Soryu, shall we?" Asuka grinned and bowed back.

A worried Shinji started to pace, "Ayanami, not too hard, ok?" Rei gave him a quick expressionless look. "I know she can hold her own but what if...?"

"Ikari-kun, Pilot Soryu is skilled. It is only a sparring match." Then without warning, she closed in fast on the other girl and aimed a kick to her stomach, "KYAAH!"

Asuka sidestepped, and the match started, both girls moving at great speed. Leg swipe, jump. Side smash, block, and back flip. Asuka kicked. Rei dodged, then launched a punch.

Asuka caught Rei's fist with both hands and surprisingly didn't let go. In one fluid motion she twisted to one side pulling Rei to her, then slammed both palms forward onto Rei's flank. "_Reiko kyohan-sho_!"

"Ayanami!" Shinji shouted, as Rei staggered away from Asuka holding her right side. The First regained her balance quickly. Keeping a wary eye on her opponent, she took a few deep breaths then straightened to face her again.

"Shinji-kun, she's talking now!" Misato gaped from somewhere behind Shinji, "Good job," and patted him on the back. "Rei's fine. Stop over reacting or you'll lay an egg."

"How can you both be so... _airy_ about this?" Shinji scowled, "The talking is from television. She's mimicking some pink-haired granny that she liked," Shinji's forehead wrinkled, "And a red-haired guy she was mooning over. She's got their moves down pat."

"No," Misato corrected, "I've seen Asuka fight. Maybe the words aren't hers but the moves are."

"But I saw her copy those from tv." He should never have allowed her to watch so much of those late night cartoon marathons, but it was the only thing he could think to do at two in the morning that distracted Asuka enough from an all out necking session.

"That palm strike, using the heel, she's done that before. Usually on the face." Misato glanced at Shinji. "But why are you blushing? You haven't used my present, have you?"

"No," he answered tightly. "Stop bringing it up..." Shinji suddenly screamed at the combatants, "Not her head!"

The First checked her kick at the last second inadvertently giving the Second another opening. Right fist closed as if holding a sword, Asuka smashed her hand at Rei's abdomen, "_Juryo yozan-ken_!" sending the girl flying back, to land on the wooden floor with a meaty thunk.

Silence echoed for a second in the almost empty gym, then Asuka and Shinji were running to the fallen Rei. Visibly shaken, Asuka dropped to her knees by Rei's side and reached gently to cradle her head.

"Ayanami! Are you all right? Ayanami?" Shinji knelt down by Rei's other side but couldn't see the girl's face, obscured as it was by Asuka's arms and bent head. "Asuka, let go, I can't see. How bad is it?"

"Ikari-kun, I am unharmed," Rei's voice arose from behind the pile of red hair, "Pilot Soryu, I am... fine." She put a hand to Asuka's chin and raised her face to catch her eyes.

Watching them, Shinji sputtered, the concerned words dying in his throat. Rei's tender smile. Asuka's overbright eyes. It tugged at something in his memory. At the same time it seemed so ludicrous that he started chuckling.

He was wiping tears from his eyes when he heard someone come up behind him. "Ikari-kun, stop laughing at them, it isn't very nice," Hikari scolded gently as she helped Asuka help Rei up.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," Shinji gasped weakly, rolling on the floor.

"Oh, hush and get up!" she turned to Rei, "Are you okay?"

Rei nodded, losing the smile. Then gaining it back again when the redhead started bending her limbs and assessing her.

Asuka flexed and straightened Rei's right arm, then shot a questioning look at Rei's face; and flexed and straightened Rei's left arm, then shot a questioning look at Rei's face. Asuka checked all of Rei's limbs and even rotated both of her shoulders.

Then she started running her hands down Rei's body.

The First Child blushed, Hikari's lips twitched, and Shinji started laughing harder.

"Pilot Soryu..." still an attractive shade of pink, Rei put both hands on Asuka's shoulders and gave her an even bigger smile. Asuka's arms dropped and she grinned back.

Hikari sighed deeply, savoring the moment. The two girls were smiling, sunshine glinting on their hair, while somewhere in the background a boy laughed.

Then choked... and coughed.

Asuka and Rei stepped back and bowed to each other while Hikari turned to thump Shinji on the back.

* * *

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. X( Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Japanese words:** _  
Shihan _-martial arts instructor.  
_Itadakimasu_ - let's eat; an expression said before eating a meal

Chapter 05  
02.08.2008

* * *

It was a very hungry group of teenagers that left the gym after the grown-ups' 'experiment.'

Ikari Shinji and Horaki Hikari absently fell into step behind the two female pilots and eventually got caught up in conversation. They looked up at the food vendor's sign when the redhead stopped and asked at the same time, "Ramen? Asuka?"

But Rei and Asuka were already seated and scanning the menu. Shinji and Hikari exchanged looks, then shrugged.

"How does she know this place, Ikari-kun?"

"We've been here twice before, they make a mean garlic-tofu-vegie ramen." Shinji answered, "The first time the three of us ate here was with Misato-san right after a fight with an angel. And I was here with Asuka two weeks ago." Shinji laughed and gave Hikari an embarrassed look.

"Like a date?" She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well... ehe... ehe... she was watching one of those american soap dishes..."

"Soap operas."

"Yeah, and suddenly wanted to go out. She got all dressed up and wouldn't touch anything I cooked so I brought her here. It was the first time we left the apartment."

They sat down beside the two girls, scanned the menu and ordered. While they waited for their food Hikari decided this was a good time to be the best friend that she was and make sure Shinji had honorable intentions towards Asuka. If he didn't, then she had something to say about that. Or more precisely, she'd beat the crap out of him if he made her cry.

Though she supposed when all was said and done, it was Ikari-kun Asuka was going to make cry. Ah well, that was beside the point. Asuka was throwing herself at him and clearly if they didn't figure out why there would be hell to pay when she got her memory back. Um, hell for Ikari-kun, that is. Poor guy.

"Sooo, Ikari-kun, may I ask you something?" A strange look was on Hikari's face and it gave Shinji the willies and _almost _made him lose his appetite. Almost, because the fresh bowl of ramen the cook handed to Asuka just happened to be steaming his way, and when the mouth-watering scent hit his nostrils it made his stomach realize that only acid was swishing emptily around in it .

Hikari's next words, however, drowned out his stomach's audible rumblings.

"Ikari-kun, why do you think Asuka is acting this way?"

Let's face it, Hikari thought, the blunt attack was the way to go if one was to surprise some honest answers out of the unsuspecting victim.

"I-I... I honestly don't know."

Okay, that sounded honest and 'cheerfully depressed.'

"Do you promise not to hurt her?"

"Of course I don't want to hurt her!"

That was quick. Indignant even.

"You do know what she's going to do to you when her memories come back, right?"

"I try not to think about it."

Resigned. Ah well, we all know what's going to happen when she returns to normal. Heck, we're all probably looking forward to it.

"Just so we're clear. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Hikari covertly studied a confused Shinji absently playing with his wontons. She decided there really wasn't anything she could add that he didn't already know.

Except maybe her conclusions that Asuka really did like him.

Should she tell him that? Yes.

And betray her friend? No.

Oh well.

"Ikari-kun, don't play with your wontons. Itadakimasu!"

x

x

x

Ayanami Rei sat alone in the locker room, the same one that blew up weeks ago and thus was the direct cause of all of Ayanami Rei's current problems. And Ayanami Rei shouldn't have problems, she mused. Which was part of the problem, because Ayanami Rei didn't muse. Che.

Today's session with_ Shihan _was particularly harsh. Building upper body strength she called it and involved pull-ups and a lit flame. She thought she fared well but couldn't say the same for Ikari-kun. She poked her index finger in her ear. Yes, the right one was still a bit deaf from his screams.

Shihan had always been strict with the three of them. But lately, with Pilot Soryu indisposed, she was being extremely severe.

Yes, Ayanami Rei, First Child, sitting alone in the locker room still somewhat deaf, was quite tired and confused; but not from any sort of physical training. Yes, her muscles were aching with fatigue. Yes, she had a few scorch marks that stung. But no, that wasn't the part of her body that was most tired. The part that was tired the most was her face.

Ayanami Rei was tired of smiling. Why? Because Ayanami Rei did not smile. That much. Oh sure maybe a little upturn of that corner area of the lip when Ikari-kun was being particularly cute and reminded her of the Commander but never those large ear to ear things that split the face and reached the eyes.

Seventeen muscles used to smile. To think she did it more than once, in less than an hour. No wonder she was tired. Che.

Then there was confused; the result of too much smiling. Obviously, trying to 'broaden her horizons' and 'fit in' was more easily ordered than done. She had read 'Real Girl, Real World' from cover to cover and nowhere did it discuss dealing with sudden outpouring of emotion secondary to responding to hostile-gone-flaky colleagues who did not know when to stop!

She had already rejected Pilot Soryu's overtures of friendship once before. Back then when her days were full of Angels and the Commander. She just hadn't seen the point. Besides, she hadn't been ordered to.

Now everything was different. She had been given the choice to live and Ayanami Rei had taken it. Ikari Gendo had promised to help and guide her. It seemed a simple enough plan. He had said that the best way to learn about the world was to read, to people watch, and to start with the pilots. Ayanami Rei threaded her fingers together, put an elbow on either knee, and pitched her voice low, "_Rei, you will learn much about people, through what they say and don't say. Study those two._"

So she did. Or at least she tried to. Which brought her back to where she started. Tired and confused.

"Ayanami?" Ikari-kun knocked on the door and peeked in, "Misato-san says Dr. Akagi needs us at her office." He smiled at her absently, then when she didn't answer added helpfully, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

Ikari-kun is very nice. He has come a long way from that sad and introverted boy who used to blame his father for his troubles and yet could not decide whether he loved or hated him.

His biggest problem right now was the Second. And his feelings for her. Or rather, her feelings for him.

"Ikari-kun, do your best." She gave him a thumbs up and her usual dead-pan expression.

In answer, Ikari-kun gave Ayanami Rei a strange look, and an equally strange, cryptic, and impossible to interpret response. "Huh?"

And although she was tired Ayanami Rei smiled. Why?

Because she was confused. Che.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06  
01.11.2009

* * *

After a fun morning spent training to tire and relax the body, a 'movie' seemed just the thing to soothe a confused soul. Ayanami Rei gladly sat back in Dr. Akagi's plush, comfortable chair and tried to enjoy the video of her mock fight with Pilot Soryu. Sitting near her, also watching, were Ikari-kun and Major Katsuragi.

Eyes belying her usual impassive expression, Rei leaned slightly forward, studying the different facial expressions and body language caught on the digital recording playing on the big screen.

The entire video was only a few minutes long and when it was finally over, the First leaned back in her chair thoughtfully chewing on her upper lip. Pilot Soryu and Ikari-kun were very very interesting. So were the Major, the doctor, and everyone else caught on the video.

Ikari Gendo was correct in saying that people watching was a lucrative task. What a great convenience that an excellent tool for such a task was readily available. Yes, as soon as the doctor and the Major let them leave she would go to one of those electronics shops advertising on television and get herself her very own digital video camera. Hmm, or maybe she should take Hikari-san up on her offer to help her go shopping, or rather 'malling,' in order to augment her meager pile of personal belongings.

Rei replayed the video to watch it one more time; she wanted to study Ikari-kun's face again just before he started laughing and then coughing. Beside her Ikari-kun was listening earnestly to Dr. Akagi's explanations on amnesia.

Rei knew about memory loss. _They_ had brought her up to scratch on it several times in the past. Like Pilot Soryu, there was a time she couldn't remember who Ikari-kun was either.

Rei turned back to the screen uninterested, tuning out the doctor's voice.

"Hmm, so far... severe retrograde amnesia, some apraxia and agnosia, intact motor and perceptual skills. No anterograde whatsoever, or... completely recovered... already?" Dr. Akagi murmured thoughtfully.

"Ritsuko, clearer please," Misato rolled her eyes at Shinji's open-mouthed expression, "You, sit down and close your mouth. You look like a dewhiskered catfish."

"I'm sorry. Let's see, adults with post traumatic memory loss usually remember facts, faces, and events only until early childhood and schooling. It's the memories from the most recent years that they generally have great difficulty in recalling. Asuka's not an adult yet, so I can only guess until how far back she remembers."

"What's that got to do with the dueling?" Shinji looked confused.

"Well, research shows that implicit memories - those expressed through performance - usually remain unaffected. Hence, Asuka's fighting skills," Ritsuko motioned to the video of the two sparring pilots on the screen, "as you can see, are as they should be. That's also the reason why Asuka remembers how to tie her shoes. Right? Shinji-kun?"

"She remembers how to tie her shoes?" Shinji looked startled, "Does that also mean she remembers how to dress?"

"If it's just buttoning her shirt or putting on her clothes, I would think so." Dr. Akagi turned serious eyes on him. "But more complicated things like cooking a meal, probably not."

"Ahhh... I see."

"However, it's been four weeks and all of Asuka's recent tests, even the brain scans, have come out normal. Actually, they have been since we did the mock battle a week ago. Correlating that to the amount of trauma we estimate she received and to the fact that she's been learning new things these last three weeks, I think by now she should have gotten her memory back."

"She's been learning new things? How do you know when she doesn't talk?"

"She remembers what she's watched and knows where she's gone with you. She's been making new memories for the last month. Usually when anterograde amnesia completely resolves, retrograde soon follows. However, I don't see that happening now. My guess is, in Asuka's case, trauma isn't the sole reason for her memory loss."

"Well, what else can cause memory loss?"

Misato answered Shinji with a small smile, "Maybe there are things Asuka wants to forget."

That turned Shinji's brain on. Misato-san knew things about Asuka that she wanted to forget. Shinji pinned the Major with a glare and opened his mouth to start asking questions.

But Misato turned to Rei and said briskly, "I have an announcement. Rei, your request for outside lodging has been approved. You can move anytime. Nerv will pay for it until you're twenty five whether or not you work or decide to go to university," then without looking at him, "Shinji, prepare yourself for university after high school. Nerv is footing the bill – board, lodging, and tuition. It's a free ride so make the most of it."

"And Asuka?" Shinji asked distracted from his line of thought. He was quite unsure whether or not he wanted to study more after graduation.

"She wanted an all expenses paid vacation around the world but I assume that has been put on hold," the Major answered wryly.

Shinji looked sulky, "How come Asuka and Rei get what they want while I have to go to school?"

"Because Asuka already has a degree, Rei is interested in something else and Commander Ikari said so."

"Ah, I see," but Shinji didn't see at all.

"Any other questions? Rei?"

"Major Katsuragi-san, what is a good brand for a digital video camera?" Rei looked expectantly at Misato. Shinji shot Rei a puzzled look, Dr. Akagi's lips twitched.

"Um, I don't know... but I can refer you to the techs in operations. They would probably know."

"That is acceptable. Thank you."

"Well then, if there isn't anything else," she strode to the open door, turned and then winked at Shinji who had his mouth open ready to ask a question, "I'll see you both tomorrow. Dismissed."

Shinji shut his mouth with a snap. "It's unfair," he muttered, "that's what it is."

He wondered what underhanded thing his father was plotting this time while trying to run his life.

And what was it Asuka wanted to forget anyway? It was just like her to be completely back to her usual mercenary self and yet refuse to remember anything because she didn't want to.

Pretending to be unable to dress, Shinji snorted; not that he hadn't enjoyed it, he blushed.

x

x

x

Asuka Langley Soryu was in front of the bathroom mirror contemplating her hair. Her very nice companion had just brushed it out for her and it shone smooth and shiny and lay on her shoulders like a beautiful thing.

Asuka put both hands in her tresses and spent a whole minute mussing it up.

Better, she approved, eyeing the way everything was tangled and now stood on end.

Asuka had woken up that morning unable to find her favorite person. She had been in a panic and shed some tears. She was feeling much calmer now, the water balloon game having helped, but however much she tried, she still couldn't drum up enough enthusiasm to try the stickey, gooey and very delicous looking chocolate cake her nice companion had baked.

Once again a torrent of words and images threatened to invade Asuka's mind. She smiled pleasantly at herself in the mirror, and then, easily and cheerfully, pushed everything to the back of her head. Some part of her said, "Stay there!" very firmly, to the memories clamoring to be examined.

Asuka leaned closer to the mirror and, watching her lips, soundlessly mouthed her favorite person's name, "Shinji."

* * *

A/N: Feedback would be nice. Okay?


	7. Chapter 7

REMINDER: Rating=M

Definitions:  
Glomp - v. not sexual, it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug.

Chapter 07  
01.11.2009

* * *

Ikari Shinji arrived home with a headache.

Life had been simple the last few weeks, so his brain had gotten soft. It wasn't used to the current exercise it was getting.

Round and round Shinji's mind circled. What did he want for dinner? Did he resent his father's latest orders or was he just feeling inadequate? Was that really a mole on Asuka's back?

It did not help that Ayanami, who walked part of the way home with him, had kept staring at his face and making cryptic remarks about a camera, a book, and Commander Ikari being a genius.

When he finally opened the door to their apartment, he was tired and craving a pain pill. The headache was now a monster hammering on his temples and his entire right flank, despite being bathed and treated for minor burns, was now throbbing horribly.

He heard the redhead humming to herself in the living room and thought – it was nice to be home.

He took off his shoes, donned slippers, and called out, "Asuka? Hikari?"

"Ikari-kun, you're early," said Hikari from the kitchen, "Wait just a sec and I'll be out."

The teenager entered the living room and grinned at Asuka, he was looking forward to her greeting. But instead of glomping him like she usually did, the redhead stopped humming, pointedly turned her back on Shinji, then went to sit by the window.

Hikari came out drying her hands on a towel and sighed at the scene.

"She remembers..." the boy whispered, eyes very wide. He couldn't help it, a sliver of dread shivered down his spine; followed very quickly by just a little bit of disappointment -- he wanted to check out the mole.

"Does she hate me so much now she can't stand to look at me?"

"It's not that," Hikari explained, hiding a smile at Shinji's stricken expression, "I think she's – will you stop looking over your shoulder!"

"I hope she's not hiding a weapon..."

"Ikari-kun! Stop that and listen to me."

"I'm listening! I just want a big piece of furniture between us so it's harder for her to..."

Hikari laughed then, "A sofa's not going to stop her if she really wants to get to you."

"You think so? Maybe I should disappear for a few days..."

"Shinji, she's angry at you for leaving this morning without letting her know."

"That's all? She's not just biding her time planning how to hurt me?"

Hikari threw up her hands at his denseness, "She doesn't remember, idiot. She woke up, you weren't around. Now she's mad."

"Hey, don't call me idiot. Asuka calls me idiot," then he grasped what she said and whined defensively, "But she was asleep."

"Well, she threw quite a tantrum and trashed the place looking for you. I've only finished cleaning up. I had to drag her from the doorway to stop her from going out. Then I had to ply her with sweets and help her throw her – er, water balloons," Hikari blushed, "out the window so she'd stop tearing up."

"She cried?"

"Um, leaked... and got all violent is probably more accurate."

"Oh," Shinji ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling wearier than when he arrived, "I guess if she's still mad at me I'll let her cool off for a bit." He looked at Asuka determinedly staring out the window. He wanted to go talk to her but was still a bit scared to do so. "Hikari, you don't have to leave yet, right? Can you stay a few more hours? I feel in need of a walk."

Shinji headed for the door after Hikari nodded understandingly. He was putting on his shoes and wondering where he should go when he heard Hikari say in an alarmed voice, "Wait! Asuka! He's just..."

Then Shinji found himself being pushed forcibly, shoes and all, through the living room and onto the couch by an irate looking redhead.

He blinked up at her in surprise.

She glowered down at him.

Then she bent and removed his shoes and threw them viciously against the wall. The loud thwack of rubber against wood put a satisfied smirk on Asuka's face. She looked at Shinji one last time, turned up her nose at him, and went to sit by the window again.

"Ah, Ikari-kun?" Shinji, who was about to stand up, sat quickly down again at Asuka's warning look. "I think I should go now."

"Okay, same time tomorrow?" he said weakly from the couch, "Misato-san says I need to show up this whole week."

"Yes, I'll be here. But you need to think of a way to convince Asuka to let you go tomorrow. I don't think you should sneak out."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. Bye."

The door shut behind Hikari and silence descended on the two occupants. Asuka was looking out the window still obviously ignoring him and Shinji, not knowing what to make of her actions, kept silent unable to think of a thing to say. Apparently she didn't want him standing up either, so he couldn't very well go to her like he wanted to.

Shinji sighed tiredly and laid his head on the couch - his life's constants were disappearing one by one.

And just when he was getting used to them, too.

Ayanami wanted a camera, of all things. She had smiled at him and patted him on the head, radiating sympathy (or was it pity?), before parting ways.

Ikari Gendo wanted him to continue school. Shinji wasn't sure if the manipulative bastard's intentions were pure but it sounded nice. Something a father would do. He figured there was nothing wrong with dreaming. Nobody would ever know.

Then there was Asuka, who'd always been weird. What didn't she want to remember? Or rather, what did she want to forget?

Shinji stretched, getting comfortable. He shot the redhead a furtive glance – she was still staring out the window – and wondered how he'd explain to her about having to leave tomorrow. Shinji decided sleepily that he had reached new depths of... _patheticness_ (was that even a word?) today. After all, he was getting the silent treatment from someone who was, well, silent to begin with. How ironically low was that?

He slumped deeper into the cushions and closed his eyes. He needed to leave tomorrow, how was he going to convince her that he was coming back?

And with that question, Shinji finally fell asleep.

x

x

x

Several hours later, Shinji woke up to grunting and groaning. He opened his eyes and blinked. Something about the moaning sounds issuing from the television was giving him goosebumps and he realized he was facing the couch's backrest and someone had put a blanket on him. His burnt side was still throbbing but the pain was tolerable.

Gingerly, Shinji moved to face the television, just in time to see Asuka look down her shirt.

Completely floored, he watched her hold her collar open, eyes darting to the screen and then back down to her own front. A thoughtful look crossed her face.

Unable to help himself, Shinji tittered.

Asuka would have turned around then but the man on television suddenly dropped his pants (he wasn't wearing any underwear) and Asuka's eyes riveted to the screen; a hand frozen on her shirt and mouth opened wide in a surprised 'Oh'.

Shinji started laughing. "We've been looking for that for ages," he said. Kensuke had heard a rumor from a very reliable source that Misato-san was paying monthly for a secret channel. They had spent three weeks searching for it in vain. One night of watching television unsupervised and Asuka found it.

"Asuka," Shinji moved to sit beside her on the floor, "you shouldn't be watching that."

Asuka's attention shifted from the screen to the boy beside her. Shinji detected a certain intentness to her gaze. He started backing up onto the side of the couch, "Oh no, don't get any ideas!"

Asuka tilted her head and grinned.

Shinji smiled back at her uncertainly.

Asuka went for his pants.

"Stop that!" Shinji slapped the redhead's hands away.

Asuka frowned at him.

"No, I'm serious."

She pushed him down and straddled him, and went for his zipper again.

Shinji held onto his fly and shook his head, "No."

Asuka started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Asuka, stop it!" Shinji hissed closing his shirt.

And Asuka went after his pants again.

"Cut it out!"

Asuka stopped, glared at him, then gave him a sad look.

"That's not going to work because we can't. You'd kill me! Understand?"

The redhead made herself comfortable on top of Shinji and then with a quick pull she took off her top.

"Unhhh..." Shinji blubbered, and stared at Asuka's naked chest inches from his nose. She leaned forward to study his face closely and her chest bobbed gently with the movement.

"Unhhh..." Shinji said again. He slumped bonelessly to the side of the couch and promptly lost his battle with his erection.

The redhead looked delighted when Shinji relaxed. She felt his defeat between her legs and curiously patted his crotch.

"Asuka..." he moaned desperately, "Please..."

She unbuttoned Shinji's pants and unzipped them. Then she reached under his waistband. His erection sprang into her hands.

"Ahhh..." Shinji groaned.

x

x

x

Asuka Langley Soryu was completely hooked. She listened delightedly to the sounds Shinji was making and laughed a happy laugh.

She understood that he was enjoying what she was doing and it gave her a sense of power that she could do that much for him.

Then Shinji shuddered and emitted a particularly loud groan like he was in pain. Asuka stopped, not quite sure now if she was harming him. He had an expression on his face that was a cross between a smile and a grimace.

She looked at Shinji lying limply on the floor. His eyes were closed and he was breathing fast. Asuka cupped his cheeks with both hands and shook his face gently. The boy opened his eyes and smiled at her. Then he scrambled weakly away, mildly surprised that she let him.

He fixed his clothes and, spying Asuka's shirt on the floor, picked it up and handed it to her still without looking. He felt her take it. After a few minutes, Shinji looked over his shoulder. Asuka was dressed but had the most dejected look on her face.

Shinji sighed and kneeled in front of Asuka. "Hey, don't be sad," he said, and waited for her to face him. "I would love to. Honestly. But you don't really... I mean, I do but..." he faltered.

Asuka was listening to him, apparently trying to understand but still looking sad. Shinji thought hard about how to explain to the redhead that he wasn't really rejecting her.

He was surprised when Asuka leaned forward again and started massaging the frown lines on his forehead. Her fingertips felt cool on his skin.

Shinji squirmed and started to feel hot again. Only this time it had nothing to do with Asuka's chest, or her mole, or her usual state of undress, and had everything to do with the concerned look on her face and the serious way she was trying to soothe him.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. When she eventually stopped, Shinji opened his eyes and stared at Asuka as if seeing her for the first time.

She studied his expression, looked shy for a few seconds, then she smirked and flicked his bangs.

Shinji matched her smirk and chucked her on the chin, "Oi, you don't scare me so badly anymore." Asuka grinned at him and tried to bite his thumb.

"Heh? So you're still up for it!" Asuka tilted her head at him, brows quirking. Then her gaze dropped to his lips and smouldered.

Shinji shivered and stood up, pulling Asuka up with him. "Listen," he told her seriously, "I'm holding you to this. Understand?" Asuka neither nodded nor shook her head. She just stared. "I mean, after all this is over, _if_ you forget, I'm going to remind you."

Asuka put both hands on Shinji's shoulders. Then she leaned up to Shinji, meeting him halfway as he bent his head and kissed her.

Deeply. And satisfyingly.

When he felt Asuka's legs buckle, Shinji released her.

He grinned at her expression. He had made a decision. He would stick with it.

Shinji grabbed Asuka's hand and pulled her to his room.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Together inside Shinji's room, it wasn't all smooth sailing.

In the middle of everything, Shinji stopped and dragged himself out of the room. Then he paced back and forth outside the door until Asuka came to get him.

Shinji resisted her for a few seconds, then he pulled her back into the room.

This happened several times in the next hour until finally, frustrated, Asuka pushed Shinji's desk in front of the door.

They had no more problems after that.

Deep into the night and on to early morning, Shinji and Asuka stayed in the room.

x

x

x

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the use of the non-word '_patheticness_.' I was guilty at first for using it but after someone so nicely gave several suggestions in a review, I realized that I'm actually happy with my use of '_patheticness_.' In other words, my original decision for Shinji to use a non-existent word and not overly care about it was right. So no more misgivings. Of course, if someone does come up with a better word I'd still be grateful. Remember, I need a noun not an adjective. And I've also looked extensively in the dictionary and online. Anyway, thanks for reading (I am awed by the amount of hits O_o) and thank you for the nice reviews. I hope everyone's enjoying so far.


	8. Omake

**OMAKE  
**

_Just for fun. These don't belong anywhere in the story but Shinji and Asuka were so cute and they weren't leaving me alone so I _had _to write it down. Both have been tweaked. So there. Yeah. Enjoy.  
_

x

x

x

* * *

**_Deleted Scene #1:_**

One warm, humid, and lazy afternoon, Shinji and Asuka were sitting in the kitchen downing ice cold orange juice when talk got around to _that_ time.

Shinji was guzzling a glass when out of the blue Asuka said contemplatively, "You know, Shinji, if you had walked away, you would never have had any peace."

"Wha...?" Shinji sputtered, juice leaking out his lips. "W-walked away?" he coughed.

Asuka leaned over absently and thumped him on the back, "Yeah. As in, like, walked out on me, left me. You know."

"What would you have done?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Stalk you. Probably."

"You'd stalk me?" He echoed, astounded.

"Yeah." She noticed his flattered look. "Hmphh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Shinji grinned, pleased.

Asuka smiled blissfully. "Just don't test me, Ikari."

Shinji shook his head and smirked at the redhead. "I think I like the thought of you stalking me. For real, this time."

"Hey! I didn't stalk you _that _time when... when... I wasn't myself."

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't!" Asuka insisted, trying not to flush, "I didn't stalk you ! I... I... I seduced you!" She relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes, "That's right. Seduced you. With my innocent ways," she declared haughtily.

Asuka cracked open one eye and poked Shinji in the chest, "_That _means _you _helped, Ikari."

"Okay," he was clearly skeptical.

Asuka sat up and dropped her pose, "I mean it! I was innocent."

She poured Shinji another glass of juice, "Innocent... until I watched Misato's secret channel_, _of course," and handed it to him.

"_Then _I remembered previously unhealthy thoughts."

"_Unhealthy _thoughts?"

"You should close your window when you bathe, baka," Asuka turned her eyes on Shinji impassively.

Shinji looked scandalized, "You peek!"

"Course not."

"But you just said..."

"It is not peeking when the window is wide open," Asuka frowned at him primly.

Shinji tried to remember if he'd ever done anything he shouldn't have.

"A week before the accident...?" he asked, whispering.

Asuka smiled wickedly and licked her chops.

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**_Deleted Scene #2:_**

Asuka walks into the living room carrying something in her hand.

ASUKA: "Shinji, do you think it's okay to use a used condom?"

SHINJI: "Yech! Where'd you get that? It looks gross. And it's all stretched."

ASUKA: "Water balloon. You should still fit."

Shinji stares at Asuka for a few seconds then he starts whooping.

SHINJI: "Hah! You just admitted I'm good!"

ASUKA: "Did not. I just admitted that you are... well-endowed."

Shinji stops his jig to think.

SHINJI: "Isn't that the same thing?"

ASUKA: "No, it's not."

SHINJI: "So I'm not good?"

ASUKA: "No need to whine. You are."

SHINJI: "Hah!"

Shinji takes Asuka into his arms and dances with her around the room.

MISATO: "Will you two knock it off? You're making me nauseous. And Rei, for the last time! WILL YOU TURN THAT CAMERA OFF?!"

x

x

x

x


End file.
